


Spiral Pinwheel

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Brian indulges Danny's rather obscure kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains sexual hypnosis. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Hypnogrumps fic with my OTP! Hope y'all enjoy! :3c

Brian walked in with the box of props he purchased. It was always his task to pick the most ridiculous and over the top props for NSP videos. He opened the door to the office, knowing he did his job well.

“Hey Bri, what’d you get this time?” Dan asked, leaning back in his chair. Happy to have any distraction from his emails.

“I got so much, a fake dick, some wigs, some new hats,” Brian listed, handing each item to Dan.

“This dick looks a bit too real for me, Jesus Christ, it has purple veins.” Dan laughed, setting it down on his desk.

“And-wait, where’s everyone?”

“Oh,” Dan replied, “late lunch, I had a heavy breakfast so we’re the only two,” he paused again, noticing a circular object in the other’s hand, “what’s that?”

Brian smirked. Oh, was he happy to show Dan. He remembered Dan confessing to him a…strange fantasy. One that Dan was sure he’d never be able to fulfill.

Until now, that is.

“Oh, just a little prop we could use for a future video or something, plus it was on sale,” he explained, pulling up the item.

It was a paper wheel attached to a stick - much like a pinwheel - with a spiral pattern in the front.

“Uh, weird looking prop.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Kinda looks like something a hypnotist would use.”

Dan gripped the arm rests of his chair a bit tighter, shifting in his seat at the word.

“It’d be stupid to test it out, wouldn’t it?” Brian asked, his tone of voice low as he spun the wheel. It’s spiral pattern facing Dan.

Dan’s brown eyes watched the pattern, his blush growing, his body shaking with anticipation. Willing to give all his control to Brian, to fully submit to him, willing to do anything.

“You want this, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Dan groaned, his cock already half hard.

“Just focus on the pattern and my voice, okay? Look at you, so worked up already. You want this so badly. You want to give me your full attention and control. You want me to make you do anything I want.”

Dan nodded, his eyes still staring at the pattern being spun by Brian.

“You can feel yourself falling deeper the longer you stare. Deeper and deeper, falling into a nice trance. Just you and me, peace and quiet,” Brian said, straddling Dan. He could feel the outline of his hard cock through his jeans. Brian shifted his weight, rubbing up against him. The chair creaked, adjusting to the new weight.

“Just relax. Feel yourself in that trance. Ready to do whatever I ask. Ready to give me control over you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Brian glanced down.

Dan’s face was in utter relaxation. A dopey and wide smile on his face, drool slowly falling from his lips. His eyes glazed, still watching the pattern.

Wow, the books Brian read to prepare himself for this didn’t mention how little the amount of time it’d take to get Dan this deep.

“When I count to three, I want you to start humping against me. You’ll do everything and anything I ask of you. When I count down from three, I want you to snap out of it. Break the trance and come back to me. Is that clear, Dan?”

“O-of course.”

“Good boy,” Brian replied, feeling his own cock stirring.

Here he was, having full dominance over Dan. His control given up so easily, no hesitation.

Nothing could make Brian happier.

“We’re gonna start, don’t come until I say you can, okay?”

Dan nodded, drool still spilling from his open lips, glazed eyes fixated on the pattern. His limp body only having enough strength to grip the arm rests.

“Good boy. 1…2…3.”

Dan’s hips immediately thrusted up against Brian’s ass. Dan’s hard dick finding pleasure in the soft curve of it despite the denim.

He could hear his own groans mixing in with Dan’s panting. The chair creaking as the thrusts became more and more erratic.

He had a good twenty minutes before the others would be back. Why not enjoy it?


End file.
